Black Angel and Demon Servant
by Hidden Flower Among The Shadow
Summary: Que pasaría si Sakura Haruno es la princesa de los Ángeles Negros, que pasaría si no esta preparada para ser reina, que pasaría si tiene que tener un tutor para ser una reina feliz . Solo entren y pasen haber mi historia. "Este es mi primer fic tengan compasión"
1. No quiero

Capitulo 1

No Quiero

Era un día en el infierno todo estaba tranquilo como siempre una tras o tras alma llegaban en una ventana estaba una joven de 17 años de edad su nombre es Sakura Haruno tenía el pelo rosa claro, ojos verde jade, su tez es clara y vestía de una largo vestido negro con rojo carmesí acompañada de su fiel Lince Herín Sakura ve a su lince y de nuevo ve a la ventana y suspira

-¿De qué suspiras Sakura?- dice Herín

-Suspiro porque tengo que ser la reina de los Ángeles Negros mi madre cree que puedo convertirme en una reina pero ni si quiera en eso puedo-

-Sakura ¿te acuerdas cuando tú me elegiste como tu protectora?- dice Herín

-Cómo olvidarlo si tengo tu marca del pentagrama- dice Sakura

FLASHBACK

-Sakura tienes que elegir tu guardiana- dice una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos marrones claros con tez clara su nombre Tsunade

-Ya voy madre-dice Sakura bajando las escaleras

-Aquí están tu escoges- dice Tsunade

Hay estaban: Una Tigre, una Puma, una Leona, una Leopardo, una Pantera, una Ocelote, una Gata Montes , una Jaguar , una Serval y una Lince

Sakura no sabía a quién elegir así que decidió hablar –Como no sé a quién elegir preferiría que me dijeran sus nombres, que son y que van hacer con migo

La tigre hablo primero –Mi nombre es Catresha, soy una tigre de bengala, lo que voy a ser contigo es ser fiel y ayudarte a luchar-

-Mi nombre es Trisha, soy una puma, lo que voy hacer contigo es ser fiel y ayudarte a luchar-

-Mi nombre es Casandra, soy una leona, lo que voy hacer contigo es ser fiel y ayudarte a luchar-

-Mi nombre es Tariscus, soy una leopardo, lo que voy hacer contigo es ser fiel y ayudarte a luchar-

-Mi nombre es Blanca, soy una pantera, lo que voy hacer contigo es ser fiel y ayudarte a luchar-

-Mi nombre es Bianka, soy una ocelote, lo que hacer contigo es ser fiel y ayudarte a luchar-

-Mi nombre es Lina, soy una gata montes, lo que voy hacer contigo es ser fiel y ayudarte a luchar-

-Mi nombre es Lía, soy una jaguar, lo que voy hacer contigo es ser fiel y ayudarte a luchar-

-Mi nombre es Mara, soy una serval, lo que voy hacer contigo es ser fiel y ayudarte a luchar-

*Pensamientos de Sakura* (que todas dicen lo mismo)

-Mi nombre es Herín, soy una lince, lo que voy hacer contigo es ser fiel, ayudarte, protegerte, quererte como una guardiana tiene que protegerte y quererte-

-Bueno una medio la razón porque tengo que tener una guardiana así que Herín tu eres la indicada para ser mi guardiana-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Ese día fue único- Dijo Sakura son riendo a Herín

-Si-

TOC TOC

Adelante-dice Sakura fría

-Sakura hija tienes que entender que tú tienes que serlo- dijo Tsunade

-Madre tu sabes que yo no quiero yo no puedo- dijo Sakura

-SAKURA TIENES QUE APRENDER QUE HACER ESO ES TU UNICA OPCION- dijo Tsunade

-¿Y QUE? AMI NO ME IMPORTA ESO TU SABES QUE ES REPONSABILIDAD DE TI Y PAPA- dijo Sakura

-SAKURA TU PADRE Y YO HABLAMOS Y VAS A TENER UN TUTOR QUIERAS O NO- dijo Tsunade

-¡Que! Tú sabes que nadie me va a asustar y estar encima de mi menos un tutor- dijo Sakura

-Lo sé pero tienes que aprender a tener responsabilidad- dijo Tsunade

-Está bien ¿cómo se llama?-dijo Sakura

-Sebastián Michaelis- dijo Tsunade

-¿Qué es?- dijo Sakura con poco interés

-Un demonio-dijo Tsunade

-¡QUE! Un demonio-

-Sí que tiene que sea un demonio tu eres un Ángel negro y el un demonio además yo soy la reina de los Ángeles negros tu padre es el rey de los demonios-

-Lo sé pero él es un demonio los demonios no se llevan bien conmigo-

-Y qué ¿Sakura tienes miedo?-

-Que yo Sakura Haruno la hija de Tsunade Haruno la reina de los Ángeles Negros y de Orochimaru Haruno el rey de los demonios tener miedo no-

-¿Entonces como tienes mucha fe en ti que tal si lo llamo ahora mismo?-

-Como quieras- dijo Sakura

-Bueno adiós- dijo Tsunade

-Adiós cierra la puerta cuando salgas-


	2. Me reuso

Me reusó

-Herín acompáñame hay que decirle a papa que me voy a reusar- dijo Sakura

-Si Sakura- dijo Herín

Sakura y Herín se fueron por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta color negro azulado y en la puerta estaban los sirvientes

-Buenas tardes princesa Sakura- dijo un sirviente con cabello plateado y con una máscara que le tapaba el rostro

-Buenas tardes Kakashi quiero ver a mi padre- dijo Sakura

-Su padre está ocupado con una llamada pero si quiere entra- dijo el otro sirviente con cabello rubio y alborotado

-Gracias Kakashi, Gracias Naruto- dijo Sakura adentrándose en las puertas con Herín

-Padre me reúso a que un demonio sinvergüenza entre en esta casa- dijo Sakura

-Hija ya está decidido tu madre y yo lo hablamos y dijimos que era la mejor opción- dijo Orochimaru

-Y qué pasa si yo hago todo lo posible para que se largue- dijo Sakura haciendo que gano

-Si lo haces despediré a Kakashi, Naruto y todos los sirvientes- dijo Orochimaru defendiéndose

-Que no ellos tienen familia si los despides se van para la calle- dijo Sakura angustiada

TOC TOC

-Adelante- dijo Orochimaru

Hay apareció un muchacho de cabello corto con un flequillo que tapa un tercio de su rostro pero da suficiente espacio de visibilidad sus ojos son carmesí y vestía como un mayordomo

-Hola Sebastián que gusto que hayas llegado justo a tiempo ella es mi hija Sakura- dijo Orochimaru señalando con una mano a Sakura

-Hola un placer- dijo Sebastián haciendo una referencia

-Como digas padre esto no se queda así es injusto que me hayas chantajeado- dijo Sakura caminando furiosa y golpeo a Sebastián hombro con hombro

*Pensamientos de Sebastián*(como un padre chantajea a su propia hija)

-Lo siento Sebastián es un poco…- dijo Orochimaru

-Tranquilo no se preocupe- dijo Sebastián

-¿Crees poder educarla?- dijo Orochimaru

-Si déjemela a mí- dijo Sebastián

-Acuérdate que aunque ella parezca inofensiva es una fiera ella tiene más poder que el mío y el de su madre- dijo Orochimaru

-Está bien solo que necesito ver su fuerza y si tiene un pentagrama- dijo Sebastián

-Está bien- dijo Orochimaru


	3. Enséñame

Enséñame

En la habitación de Sakura

Voy a matar a alguien- dice Sakura y arroja un jarrón

Herín da un paso atrás- Sakura cálmate ya veremos que hacemos- dice Herín tranquilizándola

Está bien- dice Sakura calmándose-

TOC TOC

Adelante- dice Sakura

Señorita Haruno no cree que está exagerando con mi llegada- dice Sebastián acercándose a Sakura

Si estuviera exagerando le hubiera tirado un jarrón cierto no?- dijo Sakura

Cierto bueno era para decirle que hoy comienza su "tutoría"- dice Sebastián

Está bien con que empezamos- dijo Sakura con poco interés

Quiero ver tus habilidades- dijo Sebastián

Está bien ve a la puerta de atrás yo ya bajo- dijo Sakura

Bien- dijo Sebastián saliendo de la habitación de Sakura

Herín ¿dónde puse mi anillo y collar?- dice Sakura

En el mueble- dice Herín

Gracias vienes o te quedas- dice Sakura

Voy no me quiero quedar y no ver como lo matas- Dice Herín

No lo puedo matar aunque sería buena idea- dice Sakura saliendo de su cuarto

Sakura y Herín se fueron a la puerta trasera hay estaba Sebastián entraron a una habitación que se parecía un bosque

Bien conque comenzamos?- pregunto Sakura

Primero veré tus habilidades y después si haces caso y escuchas-Sebastián hiso una pequeña pausa- atácame-

Si tú lo dices- Sakura trata de darle un puñetazo en la cara pero no pudo porque el desapareció-maldición sal- dice Sakura histérica porque pego contra un árbol la cabeza **(N/a: quien no Inner: Sigue no interrumpas) **

La primera regla es nunca des la espalda a tu oponente -dice Sebastián entre las ramas de algunos arboles

Si si como digas- dice Sakura sin importarle

Sakura no encuentra a Sebastián entonces se harta

Sal ¿o tienes miedo?-Dice

No tengo miedo- dice Sebastián y agarra las dos manos de Sakura y las pone en la espalda- te dije que nunca des la espalda a tu oponente y no me hiciste caso eso en uno dos aprende a escuchar si no escuchas lo más fácil será que te ataquen- la suelta otra vez- y ahora escucha bien y no dejes la espalda-

Si-dice Sakura

Sebastián desaparece y trata de darle un puñetazo a Sakura por la espalda pero lo esquivo

Ya aprendiste- dice Sebastián bajando de un árbol -por hoy terminamos

Está bien- Sakura da media vuelta

Sakura- Sebastián la agarra de la mano- ¿tú tienes el pentagrama?

S-si ¿porque?- Dice Sakura sin voltear a ver a Sebastián porque se son rojo

Por nada ¿cómo lo obtuviste?- dice Sebastián con tono que le está interesando

Que te importa- dice Sakura jalando su mano y se fue junto a Herín

*Pensamientos de Sakura*(que fue esa sensación que sentí cuando agarro mi mano)


	4. ¿Amor?

¿Amor?

Sakura leo tus pensamientos ¿qué sensación sentiste?- Dice Herín poniéndose de frente de Sakura

No se sentí como un cosquilleo en mi estómago- dice sobándose el estomago

Mmm… ¿no serán mariposas?-son ríe Herín- te estas estas enamorando- dice Herín para fastidiar a Sakura

Que yo enamorada no digas tonterías seguro te estas enfermando mejor ve y toma sangre-dice Sakura

Está bien lo voy hacer si pero es mejor que le digas como obtuviste el pentagrama-Dice Herín

Está bien lo are- dice Sakura

Sakura seba a su cuarto y piensa porque sintió mariposas en el estomago

Porque sentí eso-dice Sakura

TOC TOC

Adelante-Dice Sakura

Sakura me podrías decir como obtuviste el pentagrama y de qué color es- dice Sebastián acercándose a Sakura

*Sakura suspira* ya que veras...

FLASHBACK

Eran una noche en el infierno Sakura tenía 15 estaba enferma y no despertaba Herín estaba a la par de ella pero con la cabeza agachada Tsunade y Orochimaru también con la cabeza agachada así que hablo Orochimaru

Herín seque es peligroso pero podrás hacer la marca de maldición- dice Orochimaru

Eso es lo que quieren que ella tenga que controlar algo que es difícil- Dice Herín preocupada porque sabía que a Sakura le quedaba poco tiempo

Si…. Aunque ella es adoptada la quiero y quiero que viva- dice Orochimaru con un son risa tierna

Está bien lo are ustedes saben que yo no ce controlar esa marca ella tendrá que hacerlo por si misma…. Salgan- dice Herín

Orochimaru y Tsunade salen y Herín se pone hacer su trabajo

"Das Licht der Mond spiegelt sich in ein Mädchen

sie braucht ein Leben, wird angeboten

anderen Leben, sondern um mit ihm acopañara ändern

ein Pentagramm ... DEMON Oscurida

und ANGEL OF LIGHT dieses Mädchen ihm das Personal "

(La luz de la luna se refleja en una chica

Ella necesita una vida, se le ofrece

Otra vida pero a cambio con ella la acompañara

Un pentagrama... DEMONIO DE LA OSCURIDA

Y ANGEL DE LA LUZ denle a esta chica el pentagrama)

Aparece una luz y atraviesa el corazón de Sakura y baja por su hombro hasta que llega ala palma de Sakura y sebe que en la palma tiene un pentagrama verde

FIN DEL FLASHBACK


	5. ¿Yo la muerte?

¿Yo la muerte?

Así que tú eres adoptada- dice Sebastián mirándola halos ojos

Si- dice Sakura sonrojándose

TOC TOC

Adelante- dice Sakura

Sebastián nos podrías dejar solas- dice Tsunade viendo el son rojo de Sakura

Claro- dice Sebastián yéndose

Sakura…. Por esta semana serás la muerte- dice Tsunade

¿Yo la muerte?- dice Sakura sin entender

Si tú…. la muerte se tomó un descanso de una semana- dice Tsunade** (Inner: hay que vaga N/a: cállate y déjame seguir)**

Ya que…. ¿solo eso me ibas a decir?- dice Sakura

No además vas a ir con Sebastián y Herín, tienes un hermano pero es menor que tú no te conoce- dice Tsunade

¡Que!, Como se llama, qué edad tiene, donde vive- dice Sakura preocupada

*Tsunade suspira* Se llama Ciel Phantomhive, tiene 14, vive en Londres-dice Tsunade

Está bien si eso es…- dice Sakura pero fue interrumpida

También que ya no me volverás a ver- dice Tsunade mirando abajo

Porque- dice Sakura preocupada pero no se le notaba

Porque en el paraíso quieren que sea reina de los Ángeles blancos no de los Negros- dice Tsunade

Pero eso significa que tú y yo….seremos enemigas- dice Sakura a punto de llorar pero aguanto para no llorar

Si…. Por eso te escogí a ti como la muerte por una semana además vas a ver a tu hermano- dice Tsunade

Sakura abraza a Tsunade y le dice con un susurro: Gracias…. por criarme bien- dice Sakura soltando una lagrima

De nada….-Tsunade se separa de Sakura y dice- Sakura tu trabajo va hacer la muerte, tú tienes que traer aquí halos 7 pecados capitales aquí- dice Tsunade

Está bien pero ¿cuáles son?- dice Sakura

Son: lujuria, gula, avaricia, pereza, ira, envidia y soberbia- dice Tsunade

Está bien cuando me voy- dice Sakura

Dentro de una hora- dice Tsunade

Está bien cierra la puerta cuando salgas- dice Sakura

Adiós Sakura- dice Tsunade antes de irse

Adiós- dice Sakura

Sakura sale de la casa y se dirige a unos jardines de rosas negras

HERIN- grita Sakura porque no encontraba a su lince

Dime- dice Herín apareciendo a la par de Sakura

Mi madre me acciono ser la muerte por una semana tú y Sebastián va con migo dentro de una hora nos vamos- dice Sakura

Está bien- dice Herín

Voy hacer algo luego nos vemos- dice Sakura yéndose

Está bien – dice Herín

**Hola bueno perdón por la demora es que tuve un problema personal pero bueno ya subí el capi y me envían un PM si quieren que ya Sakura y Sebastián se enamoren**


	6. Hola hermanito

**Hola este es un poquito mas largo porque no e continuado por razones personales pero acá esta el capi 6**

* * *

Hola hermanito

Sakura busca a Sebastián por toda la casa hasta que lo encontró

Sebastián ¿conoces a alguien con nombre Ciel Phantomhive?- dice Sakura acercándose a Sebastián

Si él es mi amo durante 4 años- dice Sebastián acercándose más a Sakura

A enserio- dice Sakura pegando con Sebastián

Si porque preguntas- dice Sebastián sonriendo

Porque soy hermana de el- dice Sakura mirándolo a los ojos

Con razón se parecen tanto- Dice Sebastián sonando gracioso

Que graciosito por cierto voy hacer la muerte por una semana y tú y Herín me acompañaran además voy a poder ver a mi hermanito- dice Sakura sintiendo la respiración de Sebastián en su cara

Está bien cuando partimos- dice Sebastián sin quitar la vista de los ojos de Sakura

Ya- dice Sakura dándose media vuelta

Sakura y Sebastián va hacia el jardín de rosas negras hay se encontraba Orochimaru y Herín

Estas lista- dice Orochimaru

Si- dice Sakura

Aparece una luz negra y blanca- cuídate- dice Orochimaru

Si- dice Sakura entrando en esa luz con Sebastián y Herín

Y ahora- dice Herín

Primero tengo que ver cómo te oculto Herín porque ver a un Lince suelto es raro segundo tengo que ver donde se encuentran los 7 pecados capitales y tercero tengo que hablar con mi hermano- dice Sakura viendo por el rabillo del ojo a Sebastián

Sakura Ciel vive en Londres Inglaterra- dice Sebastián

Está bien entonces iremos asía haya- dice Sakura

Pasaron dos horas y llegaron asía la mansión Phantomhive

Ya llegamos- dice Sebastián

Está bien- dice Sakura pasando su mano por todo su cuerpo para poder cambiarse de vestido a uno blanco- que no nos invitas a pasar

Si- Sebastián abre la puerta para que pasen

Esperen aquí yo le diré al amo Ciel que alguien quiere hablar con el- dice Sebastián

*En otra parte de la mansión*

Hay estaba un joven con ojos azules y pelo de color azul marino oscuro llevaba un parche sobre su ojo derecho su nombre Ciel Phantomhive él estaba sentado en una silla detrás de un escritorio

TOC TOC

Adelante- dice Ciel

Amo hay una joven que desea hablar con usted- dice Sebastián

Hump… como se llama -dice Ciel

Se llama Sakura Haruno- dice Sebastián

*en otra parte de la mansión*

Sakura miraba un cuadro donde estaban Rachel Phantomhive, Vincent Phantomhive y Ciel de pequeño

Señorita Haruno quería hablar conmigo- dice Ciel serio y frio

Si- dice Sakura sin darse la vuelta

De que quiere hablar- dice Ciel mirando el cuadro que está viendo tratando de ver su cara

Bueno…. De lo que yo quiero hablar es que soy su hermana- Sakura voltea para que vea el parecido de Rachel y ella- sé que es raro que alguien que ni siquiera conoce diga eso pero si lo soy le voy a dar tiempo para que "medite" tenga –estira la mano con un papel- este es mi numero cuando lo medito me llama pero sería en esta semana ya que soy la muerte a y Hola hermanito- dice Sakura con una sonrisa tétrica y desaparece

Se- Sebastián esa cara- dice Ciel

Si esa cara se parecía a su madre Rachel Phantomhive- dice Sebastián

*En otra parte de Londres*

Sakura no crees que fuiste muy directa con tu hermanito- dice Herín

Si pero no importa en esta vida hay que ser directos pero si él no me llama tendré que jugar con el destino solo me queda una semana 7 días para mandar al infierno a esos malditos pecados las 24 horas para llevar a cada uno y más gente asía el infierno o el paraíso mujeres, hombres y/o niños o niñas y uno para descansar- Sakura suspira- llaveo porque la muerte se tomó un descanso dice Sakura

Y asía donde vamos- dice Herín

Vamos al bosque porque necesito descansar ya que pasar ese portal y caminar dos horas es difícil–dice Sakura

Sakura y Herín van hacia un bosque hay estaba una mansión negro con blanco

Ya llegamos- dice Sakura entrando con Herín

Si- dice Herín

Sakura y Herín se adentran ala casa

Herín sientes algo raro- dice Sakura viendo a todo lado

Si y es algo que conocemos- dice Herín viendo la puerta

Hola mi flor de sangre tanto tiempo- dice un hombre

Tu- dice Sakura preocupada

* * *

**Bueno creo que los deje en suspenso si quieren que siga necesito reviews bueno (Inner: Adios no e hablado mucho porque me pelie con Hidden flower y me las va a pagar Yo: A ver si puedes :P) bueno sayunara (Inner: Sayunara)**


	7. Los 7 pecados capitales Parte 1

Los 7 pecados capitales

Si yo Sasori - dijo un joven de 17 años con color de pelo es el rojizo, el de sus ojos café ceniza

Que quieres Sasori- dijo Herín

Que es lo que quiero que seas mía por toda la vida- dice Sasori con corazones en los ojos

Eso jamás- dice Sakura

Bueno no importa vine para decirte algo- dice Sasori

Si es para ser tu novia o estar en tu cama ya te he dicho que no- dice Sakura

No eso no tu madre murió y tu padre está enfermo- dice Sasori

Si ella murió me debieron dar el anillo de ella cierto- dice Sakura

Si toma- Sasori le da un anillo rojo carmesí

Cuantos días le quedan a mi padre- dice Sakura viendo el anillo

9 días es mejor que termines rápido a que esperar que el muera sin que tú lo vieras- dice Sasori

Está bien si solo eso me ibas a decir eso te puedes ir- dice Sakura

Si pero antes- Sasori se acerca rápidamente a Sakura y le roba un beso y desaparece

Maldito- Sakura se restriega su mano sobre su boca

Sakura olvida eso ya es tarde son las es mejor que vallamos a dormir- dice Herín

Si vamos- dice Sakura subiendo las escaleras

Ya era media noche y Sakura no podía dormir no lograba sacar a Sebastián de su cabeza

Maldición no me puedo quitar su cara de mi mente- dice Sakura- mejor me a listo

Sakura se va al baño se ducho rápido y se vistió con un vestido negro y zapatos negros Sakura salió y vio a su lince en su cama

Vamos ya encontré el pecado de la lujuria- dice Sakura haciendo un gesto

Porque el gesto- dice Herín

Es el pecado lujuria es conocido porque es usualmente considerada como el pecado producido por los pensamientos excesivos de naturaleza sexual, o un deseo sexual desordenado e incontrolable- dice Sakura

Y que es hombre o mujer- dice Herín

Hombre, en mujeres sebe muy poco y es mejor que nos demos prisa- dice Sakura

Si- dice Herín

Sakura y Herín ceban entre los arboles hasta que llegan a una mansión grande y adecuado

Sakura suspira y dice- Esta es la mansión del el reí Gakupo Kamui vamos

Si- dice Herín

Sakura y Herín se adentraron al castillo y vieron como las mujeres del harén del reí Gakupo ir se corriendo ellas fueron hacia el salo y vieron al reí Gakupo tirado en el suelo y con sangre su pecho

Sakura suspira y dice- esto es un desperdicio- Sakura agarra su alma y comienza a cantar

"_Ya estas junto a mí, y te miro tan sonriente_

_Empiezo a sentir, un fuerte dolor_

_Un frio puñal que se adentra desde mi pecho_

_Y ahora invertirá mi alma sin control_

_Un hombre buscando a su amor perdido ha llegado hasta aquí_

_Encontró una oscura cicatriz en esta diabólica mansión_

_Con ropas de dama engaño al que había robado a su amor_

_Y lo apuñalo sin compasión, ahora todo hechizo se rompió_

_Esos sentimientos que pronto se han marchitado_

_Sangre y sudor escondidos ya nunca caerán_

_Solo soy yo, mis ilusiones ya no volverán_

_No me dejen solo no quiero que se termine así_

_Era mismo dios sin pensarlo me abandonaron_

_Y mirándome aquella dama de verde se quedo_

_Fue por un segundo que mi corazón paro_

_No te vayas no he podido todavía_

_Decirte la verdad_

_Que eras la única que yo amaba"_

Sabes ella nunca te amo pero tu insististe Venomania- Sakura habré un portal y dice- entra hay

Quien eres tú- dice Gakupo

Soy la muerte y la Reina de los Ángeles negros ahora entra hay- dice Sakura

Gakupo entro en el portal y Sakura lo cerró

En serio esto es un desperdicio de sangre Herín hay tienes tu desayuno disfrútalo- dice Sakura

Sakura salió de la mansión con Herín y caminaron para llegar asía el segundo pecado la gula

Paso todo el día y ellas seguían caminando hasta que llego la noche

Acampemos ya que es tarde y puede haber complicación- dice Sakura

Si sería lo mejor- dice Herín

Sakura y Herín acamparon no necesitaban luz porque veían por la luz de la luna Herín se durmió pero Sakura no ella por su insomnio no pudo

Ya era media noche y Sakura esperaba que ya amaneciera Sakura escuchó un ruido y fue a ver que era

Buuu- dice un joven de ojos azules y cabello largo rubio, peinado con una cola de caballo y mechones sueltos los cuales le tapan el lado izquierdo de su rostro

Que quieres Deidara- dice Sakura seria

Nada quería contemplar lo hermosa que se puso la noche y más contigo- dice Deidara agarrando un mechón de Sakura

Deidara sabes que no me acostare contigo- dice Sakura viendo la luna

Está bien pero porque miras tanto a la luna- dice Deidara con tono de interesado

Por nada- dice Sakura mirando hacia otra parte

Está bien hablaste con Sasori- dice Deidara

Si- dice Sakura haciendo un gesto

Jajajaja- Deidara serie- adivino te beso

Hay ya cállate- dice Sakura

Bueno no importa- dice Deidara- a de por si él está lejos yo estoy acá-

Deidara agarra a Sakura del estómago y le besa el cuello dejándole chupetes

Deidara si haces algo te dejo sin….- dice Sakura separándose de el para que no siga besándola

Está bien adiós- dice Deidara con una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado

Adiós- dice Sakura yéndose donde esta Herín

Cuando Sakura llego vio a Herín con una son risa y viéndola

Te gusto esos besos en el cuello- dice Herín fastidiando a Sakura

Lo viste cierto- dice Sakura

Si y lo vi todo- dice Herín moviendo su cola

Bueno vamos ya que es tarde- dice Sakura

Si- dice Herín


	8. Los 7 Pecados Capitales Parte 2

Los 7 pecados capitales parte 2

Sakura y Herín se fueron caminando por el bosque hasta que llegaron al castillo de la reina apóstala

¿Este es el castillo de la gula?- dice Herín

Si es de Vanika Conchita esto será muy fácil- dice Sakura

Sakura y Herín se adentraron en el castillo y fueron al comedor hay estaba Vanika Conchita tirada en el piso Sakura la vio y la observo y vio que no tenía dedos en las manos

Vanika Conchita que te hiciste creí que la gula no te iba hacer tanta locura es increíble que te comieras tus sirvientes y casi toda tu mano- dice Sakura y empieza a cantar

"_Y el gran castillo acabo desierto al final_

_Nadie más que ella y solo ella con su soledad_

_Pero insatisfecha aun así quería mucho más_

_Del nivel más inhumano de comida antimoral_

_Devora todo lo que tú quieras majestad_

_Se repetía mirando su mano derecha_

_Y ella sonrió con tanta tranquilidad_

_El verdadero banquete empezara_

_Para Conchita la más peor de las comidas_

_Exactamente fue su propia carne en vida_

_Ahora cada sabor al fin lo degusto_

_Por eso nadie jamás sabrá cuál era su sabor"_

Sakura abrió el portal para ir al infierno y no le dijo que entrara hay la agarro del cabello y la lanzo

Era un desperdicio decirle que entrara- dice Sakura

Está bien y ahora es temprano asique que quieres hacer- dice Herín

Vamos a- Sakura fue interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono

Diga- dice Sakura fría

Te creo soy tu hermano- dice Ciel

Guau apenas pasaron 2 días- dice Sakura

Soy rápido- dice Ciel

Está bien-dice Sakura

Sakura estas ocupada- dice Ciel

Por ahora no- dice Sakura

Puedes venir- dice Ciel

Si voy encamino- dice Sakura cortando la llamada

Así que vamos donde tu hermanito- dice Herín

Si pero tú no así como una Lince si no como un gato normal- dice Sakura

Está bien- dice Herín transformándose en un gato normal

Vamos- dice Sakura

Si- dice Herín

Sakura y Herín caminaron hasta llegar a la mansión Phantomhive

TOC TOC

Sebastián abre la puerta y les hace una seña de que pasen y las dirigen a la habitación de Ciel

Para que querías que viniera- dice Sakura

Ya que tú eres mi hermana y también la muerte sabes quién mato a nuestros padres-dice Ciel

Si y no si puedo averiguar quién los mato y no se quien fue- dice Sakura

Pero tú eres la muerte deberías saber a quién matan- dice Ciel

Si soy la muerte pero por esta semana yo soy la reina de los Ángeles negros- dice Sakura

Y como vas averiguar quién los mato- dice Ciel

Eso no te puedo decir- dice Sakura

Está bien-dice Ciel

Bueno… quieres que me quede aquí o me voy- dice Sakura

¿Te puedes quedar?- dice Ciel

Si pero quiero ir a caminar un rato sola luego regreso- dice Sakura

Está bien- dice Ciel

Sakura sale de la habitación y sale de la mansión

*En la casa Phantomhive*

Sebastián quiero que vallas y veas a donde va Sakura- dice Ciel mirando a las ventana

Si- dice Sebastián

*Con Sakura*

Sakura caminaba por las calles quería relajarse, quería pensar pero ella sintió que alguien la perseguía, Sakura se desvió y fue hasta el bosque y llego a una laguna

Sabes Sebastián era mejor decirme que me ibas a acompañar a que sienta que me están persiguiendo- dice Sakura

Cierto- dice Sebastián

Sakura se sienta a la orilla de la laguna y ve la luna, Sebastián se sienta a la par de Sakura y ve hacia la luna

Que ves- dice Sebastián

Nada la luna, las estrellas-dice Sakura

*Pensamientos de Sakura*(esa sensación de nuevo)

Sakura ignora las sensaciones que siente y mira a Sebastián halos ojos, Sebastián se acerca más a ella Sakura se da cuenta de que el la quiere besar y se hace a un lado y cae al lago


	9. Malditas mariposas

Malditas mariposas

Sakura estas bien- dice Sebastián

Si Sebastián estoy bien- dice Sakura

Sakura se levanta y se va hacia la izquierda

Sakura la casa Phantomhive está ala derecha- dice Sebastián

Ya lose ya lose- dice Sakura y se va entre los arboles

*Pensamientos de Sakura* (voy a matar a alguien)

Herín aparece en unos arbustos y lee los pensamientos de Sakura

Jajajaja- Herín se ríe

Que es tan gracioso- dice Sakura

Es que no te das cuenta estas enamorada- dice Herín

Que ¿yo? No- dice Sakura

Si tu quien más- dice Herín

Que no lo estoy ¿porque dices eso?- dice Sakura

Primero te brillan los ojos, segundo sientes mariposas en el estómago, tercero casi lo besas- dice Herín

Malditas mariposas- dice Sakura

Jajaja bueno cámbiate estas más que mojada- dice Herín

Sakura pasa su mano por su cuerpo y ya estaba ceca

Vamos no quiero hablar de lo que paso- dice Sakura

Está bien- dice Herin

Sakura y Herín llegaron a la mansión Phantomhive

Conviértete en gato- dice Sakura llegando a la puerta

Que yo no me convertiré en esa bola de pelos- dice Herín

¬_¬ Pero si ya lo eres solo que más grande-dice Sakura

Está bien- dice Herín transformándose en una gata negra y alrededor del ojo derecho una mancha blanca y alrededor del cuello un listón rojo carmesí- Odio transformarme en gato

Deja de hablar por lo menos disimula que eres una gata- dice Sakura

Está bien pero si a alguien se le ocurre tocarme te juro que se quedan sin manos- dice Herín

Sakura carga a Herín y entra en la casa Sakura se dirige ala recamara de su hermano

TOC TOC

Sakura toco la puerta esperando que alguien dijera algo

Adelante- escucho detrás de la puerta

Sakura entro con Herín todavía cargada en sus brazos

Entonces hermanito quieres que te ayude ver quien los asesino a nuestros padres- dice Sakura acariciando a Herín

Si quiero que me ayudes en eso ya que yo no he podido encontrar a los asesinos de ellos-dice Ciel mirando a Herín

Entonces mañana te ayudare- dice Sakura poniendo a Herín en el piso

Puedo preguntarte que es eso- dice Ciel mirando a Herín

Ella es Herín es mi guardiana pero le dije que se transformara en gato, ella es una Lince- dejas que se quede -dice Sakura

Si- dice Ciel- solo que este bien entrenada

Lo está- dice Sakura


	10. La muerte y el sirviente

**Bueno aqui esta el capi en poquito largo pero por lo menos lo hice disfrutenlo**

* * *

La muerte y el sirvientes

Sakura ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- dice Ciel

Claro- dice Sakura

Porque nuestros padres te abandonaron y cuando te abandonaron- dice Ciel serio

Bueno como sabes yo tengo 17 tu 14 llevamos diferencias ellos me abandonaron recién nacida, porque yo nací Ángel negro no blanco si hubiera nacido Ángel blanco o humana me hubiera quedado en la tierra no en el infierno ellos me amaban como a ti te amaban ellos me dieron esto- dice Sakura mostrando un anillo que se parecía el anillo azul de Ciel y un collar con una serpiente verde jade- Tu tuviste la ventaja de nacer humano, pero ya no eres un humano eres un demonio, el amo demonio y el sirviente demonio

Tienes razón pero Sakura… no te vayas no quiero quedarme solo- dice Ciel **(N/a: Awww Inner: Awww)**

Sakura se acerca a Ciel y lo abraza y le susurra – No nunca te voy a dejar ya que tu sufriste igual que yo, no quiero que sufras mas

Gracias- dice Ciel separándose de Sakura

Ciel me tengo que ir al infierno tengo que hacer algo- dice Sakura abriendo un portal

Está bien- dice Ciel

Sakura entra al portal y llega a un pasillo rojo carmesí, camina hasta una puerta negra y entra

Padre estas bien-dice Sakura

COF COF *Orochimaru toce*

Claro que si- dice Orochimaru

Claro que no mira como estas….. padre- Sakura se sienta a la par de Orochimaru- cuando me aceptaste como hija de sangre, aunque no fuera tu hija tu aceptaste ser mi padre adoptivo al igual que Tsunade me acepto, ustedes me criaron y mírame ya soy de 17 años y me voy a convertir en reina del infierno…..aunque no esté preparada tengo que hacerlo

Hija lo sé y gracias…..- dice Orochimaru cerrando los ojos

Gracias…. Padre- dice Sakura derramando una lágrima en la palma de Orochimaru

TOC TOC

Adelante Kakashi- dice Sakura

Mi lady perdóneme su perdida- dice Kakashi

¿Porque te disculpas?- dice Sakura viendo a Kakashi

Porque su padre murió de envenenamiento- dice Kakashi viendo un vaso de agua

Sakura agarra el vaso con agua y lo huele- es el veneno duerme y duerme ese veneno solo los tiene los del paraíso pero solo la reina lo tiene- Sakura deja el vaso de agua y se levanta

Kakashi en cinco minutos abre el portal asía el paraíso vamos hacerle una pequeña visita- dice Sakura

Si mi lady- dice Kakashi saliendo de la habitación

Que vamos hacer- dice Herín

Tú te quedas aquí tienes que hablar con la muerte y decirle que lo quiero ver **(N/a: Si la muerte es hombre Inner: Cállate y sigue porque ya casi viene la novela N/a: Cual novela? Inner: La de… ay tu no la ves)**

Está bien nos vemos y cuídate haya es el territorio de ellos aquí es el nuestro- dice Herín yéndose por la ventana

Si- dice Sakura saliendo de la habitación ya vacía con polvo

Sakura se va a su recamara y revisa una maleta debajo de su cama y saca un vestido negro con una máscara rojo carmesí

Sakura se pone el vestido negro con una capa negra con la máscara y se pone una espada en su espalda y sale de su recamara

Kakashi ya está listo el portal- dice Sakura

Si mi lady- dice Kakashi a la par de un portal

Bien entonces vamos- dice Sakura entrando al portal

Sakura y Kakashi entraron al portal y llegaron al paraíso. Sakura y Kakashi fueron directo al palacio de la reina del paraíso

Aquí es el palacio de la reina- dice Kakashi

Si- dice Sakura pasando la entrada

Sakura y Kakashi se adentraron en el castillo y encontraron al a reina del paraíso

Hola maestro del Infierno que está haciendo por aquí- dice una Ángel sentada en un trono blanco

Ya no es maestro ya que Orochimaru murió- dice Sakura quitándose la capucha- ahora es maestra del infierno, y mi querida reina yo creo que aquí huele a gato encerrado

Quien es usted- dice la reina del paraíso

Yo mi querida reina Azula soy la reina del infierno y la hija de Tsunade y Orochimaru- dice Sakura

Si eres la reina del infierno e hija de Orochimaru y Tsunade muéstrame los anillos- dice Azula

Sakura le enseña tres anillos uno blanco, uno negro y uno rojo carmesí –Hablas de esto el mío y el de mis padres

Así que tú eras la hija de los fallecidos- dice Azula

Si y te quiero decir tres cosas, Primero yo creo que tú tienes que ver con la muerte de mis padres, Segundo tienes que venir al eclipse ya que tú también tienes que estar o sino me apodero del paraíso y la tierra y Tercero- Sakura se acerca a Azula y le susurra en el oído- no puedes mentir y jamás diré mi nombre para que me mates

Sakura se da la vuelta y le hace una señal a Kakashi – Por cierto se me olvidaba en el eclipse no podrás mentir adiós que tengas un oscuro día- Sakura y Kakashi desaparecieron y llegaron al infierno

Herín- dice Sakura llamando a su lince

Dime- dice Herín apareciendo en la ventana de la habitación de Sakura

Ya hablaste con la muerte- dice Sakura

Si te estaba esperando- dice Herín

Dile que pase- dice Sakura

Si- dice Herín saliendo de la habitación

Sakura se sienta en su cama y cierra los ojos

Qué bueno que llegaras- dice Sakura quitándose la máscara que le tapaba los ojos

Mi lady para que me necesita- dice la muerte

No me digas mi lady eso solo me lo dicen mis sirvientes- dice Sakura

Está bien Sakura- dice la muerte

Bueno muerte te quiero pedir algo- dice Sakura

Me llamo Sasuke y que me quiere pedir-dice Sasuke

Bueno Sasuke quiero que me averigües quien mato al a familia Phantomhive- dice Sakura

Ja la reina se encariño de alguien- dice Sasuke

No yo- Sakura se son roja- lo vas hacer si o no

Si- dice Sasuke

**Bueno aqui termino el capitulo creo que no tengo nada que decir asi que Sayo**


End file.
